I will be here for You
by Firniswin
Summary: Songfic ["Even If" story 2] Sequel to


I will be here for You

By Firniswin

Author 's Note: Hey 'all……um another one of my fan fics. [smiles] And this one is special. [smiles and points to other stories on ff.net.] This story is the sequel to "Fading Light". And again I used a Michael W. Smith song. Sooooo don't sue me Mike. J I love Mike. [dreamy sigh] But anyway, this story takes place about seven years after "Fading Light". And it has to do with Estel and his first visit to Mirkwood. Which means……..[points to tied up blonde elf in the corner] Yup all you lego fans out there……he makes a very small appearance. But hopefully will make a bigger one in the next story. For stories that I wrote that have Lego in 'em here is a list. 

~LIST~

"A lifetimes not too long…."

"The Last Unicorn"

"The Reunion"

"Peregrin Took the Warrior"

"Galador"

~End List~

Ok So that is all of them, I think. But that is enough to keep you busy. In some of them he makes more than an appearance. He is one of the main characters. But anyway, onto the story. Thanks! PLEASE R&R! J 

I will be here for You

~~~~~~~

When you feel the sunlight, fade into the cold night.

Don't know where to turn

I don't know where to turn

~~~~~~  


Seventeen year old Estel wandered aimlessly about the dark woods, he had long ago lost his horse to the night. Now freezing from the pouring rain and alone he ambled about the cold terrifying world. His long coat flowed steadily in the wind and lightening and thunder lit over head. 

He should have never come, his father had seen it fit that he go to Mirkwood to give King Thranduil a message. He had begged his father to let him come, and reluctantly Elrond had let him come. But now, he was lost in the storm, and he could not tell which way was the right way. 

Both his father and brothers had told him of the spiders, wargs, and orcs that roamed Mirkwood or came from Dol Goldur. He had promised he would not go near the evil tower. But now, he was not sure if her could keep that promise. He was sure he would fail.

To add to all that, he was sure someone, or rather something was watching him, each time the lightning flashed he was sure he saw shapes in the trees looming over him. Despite his pride his eyes began to fill with frantic tears, the mixed with the rain and streamed down his cheeks. 

He began to cough violently and then sneezed. He wiped his nose on his cape none to gracefully, then continued on…….shivering as he did so.

~~~~~~

And all the dreams your dreaming

Seem to loose their meaning

Let me in your world

Let me in your world

~~~~~~

Suddenly a spine shivering howl sounded and sent the boy running. He ran as fast as he could jumping downed logs and turning every corner as fast as humanly possible. 

A stretching pain lanced through his ankle as he turned a corner to fast and stepped down on his ankle, the surprise sent him sprawling. Arms flailing he landed on the ground with a thud and a hiss.

He shuddered as the howl sounded again and a pair of crimson eyes seamed to appear through the bush. He back up against a tree and began to weep. 

~~~~~~

All you need is someone you can hold,

Don't be scared your not alone.

~~~~

A dark four legged figure came closer and closer until Aragorn was sure he could see gleaming white as the lightning flickered and clashed with the thunder.

"Aquista! [Please!]" He cried out and huddled against the tree, practically closing his eyes. 

The next thing that happened startle him, their was a snarl and as the warg jumped for him. He shrieked and covered his head. There was another growl and a *thwack* and a *snap*. 

Aragorn looked up to see a huge muscular four-legged figure standing over him. Wargs were coming for him but every time one jumped at the boy, the creature smacked the beasts with it's huge tail and then chopped them with the end. 

Lightning flashed defiantly and thunder cracked, Estel shivered as the rain increased and made his cold become worse. 

~~~~~~

I will be here for you

Somewhere in the night

Somewhere in the night

I'll shine a light for you

Somewhere in the night

I will be here for you

~~~~~

The forest floor was littered with warg carcasses. The evil beasts had stood no chance against the huge thing that still stood over Aragorn. 

The young man shivered with cold, and began to cough. 

He looked up to see a huge gold wing spread over him, the rain splattered hard against it and the wind blew mercilessly. But the wing stopped the rain and wind, he suddenly felt warmer. 

"Greetingssss Essstel." the lightning flashed to reveal a huge golden dragon standing over Estel, he looked familiar.

"Z-Zila." he shivered but then smiled. He got up as fast as hid wet and frozen body would allow and ran to the dragon. He wrapped his arms around one of the monstrous legs and squeezed. 

~~~~~~~

In this world of strangers

Of cold and friendly faces

Someone you can trust

Oh there's someone you can trust

~~~~~~

Aragorn looked around, his weary glazed eyes scanning the area ahead. Zila walked by his side, his tail swung back and forth as a sign to all not to mess with him or the young mortal. 

Each step made pain lance through Aragorn's ankle and calf, but he could not let that stop him. He had to get to Mirkwood.  
The dragon's keen eyes caught each stumble of the human, each time Aragorn slipped the dragon lunged forward and caught the man's leather jacket in his teeth.

"Hannad. [Thanks]" the boy would say to the dragon resignedly. Zila would nod and they would move on. 

Estel did not miss the glowing eyes in the forest foliage. He shivered and backed away from the eyes, Zila saw this and let out a loud snarling roar from deep in his lungs. It shook the ground and Aragorn stumbled as the ground shook at the new sound. 

~~~~~

I will be your shelter

I'll give you my shoulder

Just reach out for my love

Reach out for my love

~~~~~~

The young boy had grown weary, his cold and fever were now messing with all other instincts and he was not sure were he was or even were he was going anymore. He shivered and slumped down against a tree. 

"I can't go on anymore. Please Zila, I need to rest."

The dragon nodded in understanding but looked around cautiously, he had been with this mortal when he was sick before and that had not been good at all. Horror plagued his mind. 'What if he dies this time.' he looked back down at the boy.

He once again unfolded his wing and let it protect the man from the rain. 

"Hold on Esssstel." he whispered which sounded much more like a hiss. 

~~~~~~~

Call my name and my heart will hear it

I'll be here, there's nothing to fear.

~~~~

Estel shivered and sputtered against the cold wind the blew through his ears and beat at his eyes. He closed them in a feeble attempt to stop the pain. 

His ankle began to throb beneath his boot, and to make matters worse, he felt his body burning with fever. Yet he was SO cold. 

Zila looked down at the child through caring eyes, his sensitive ears could hear someone coming, he knew whom it was and he knew what they would do to him. 

"Zila, please stay. I am so cold." Estel whimpered and cuddled up next to the tree underneath the dragon's wing.

"I will Esstel….I will be here for you"

With those last words Aragorn fell asleep in the cold and howling wind. Zila folded his wings and backed away into the darkness. 

He stopped in the shade of the trees and waited. 

~~~~~~~

I will be here for you

Somewhere in the night

Somewhere in the night

I'll shine a light for you

Somewhere in the night

I will be here for you

~~~~~

"Over Here!" Shouted a voice not to far off in the distance. "There is something over here." 

"Wait my lord." another voice shouted through the trees. 

Zila watched as a lithe figure bent down beside Estel, his golden hair spilling over his shoulders as he checked the young mortal. 

"Hurry Galanion!" the prince cried as he gently picked up the young boy. "He is sick!" 

The other golden haired warrior ran into the clearing alongside the prince. "What is?" he stopped and looked at the boy. "OH dear!" 

Zila watched as Galanion took Estel into his strong arms. "Hurry Legolas, run ahead! Tell the healers, open the gate!" The taller eldar started to run, Legolas ran ahead of him. 

Zila smiled warmly through the bushes, Galanion stopped and looked back. "Hannad Zilanaur!" he whispered. He was answered back by a low growl.

~~~~~

I will be here for you

Somewhere in the night

Somewhere in the night

I'll shine a light for you

Somewhere in the night

I'll be standing by

I will be here for you

I will be here for you

~~~

~END~

Or is it the beginning?

Firniswin- Thanks all for all ur support. Even if it is not as much as Nili or Cassia and Sio…….but hey, I am no where near them. [shakes head sadly] I still have ways to go before I am anywhere near as good as them at writing. And same for Halo and poetry. But I am on my way and there's no stopping me……..not even this confounded computer worm can stop me. [Prays silent prayer] At least lets hope not. [Prays again] But anyway, thanks again to all you who have stood by me. This story I dedicate to you. Thank you all for all the reviews and help. I really appreciate it. And that does not go for you flamersL . I do not appreciate the flames.L But as you can see I go onJ . Anyway thanks and look for more of my stories coming soon, who knows I might even make another story following this one. About Lego and Aro's first meeting, I have always wanted to make one about that. Hmmmm…..anyway Please R&R! J 


End file.
